The music made this happen
by Uzumaki KID
Summary: So the battle of the bands has begun and Soul and Maka don't plan on losing!
1. Chapter 1

Soul's intro.

"Hey, im soul eater or soul Evans to some. im 21 years old and im 6ft 1, um okay lets see what else is there, oh im an albino...i have a dick for a brother and my family isnt the best but, ya' know, ehem. lets move on,..i play multiple instrumants but piano and guitar are my main intressest and im the lead singer of the band _**'poison youth'.**_ My band members are black*star, hes the drums. Liz, shes the bass, and me, singer/guitar? At the momment we've been practicing for the up and coming battle of the band compotion, and every time for the past 3 years, we've won, so were tryin to keep this streak going. so yeah.

Maka's intro.

"hehe hiya. im Maka Albarn. im 21 years old and im 5ft 7, im a blonde, um i have green eyes, uhhh what else...OH! ive been playing guitar since 8th grade, and im the newest member of the band _**'blue'**_. my band members are kidd, he plays the drums, tusbaki, shes plays bass, and ugh...the lead singer, now that girl made me dibate weither or not i should stay in the band or not. for one her voice isnt the best and shes a total douche to all the female members in the band but when the guys are around she all sweet and acts like a puppy waiting to be showerd with love! anyway her name is yumi she has pink hair and brown eyes and basically is a 10/10 would fuck to most men. We've been practicing for the up and coming battle of the bands thingy and apparently the band has been at this for 3 years now and still hasnt won. im a little scared, cause this is kinda the first band ive ever been in so hopefully...everything will as good as posable for us.


	2. Chapter 2

MAKA'S P.O.V

Well the witch yelled at me this morning(aka yumi) she called me at 6:45 screaming at me about never waking up on time and basically calling me a burden to the whole band. As i walked down the street to the building we had been Practicing at for about 2 weeks now, i saw tusbaki from a distance, getting ready to walk in the front door. I Called to her,

" Hey tus!" shes turned around smiling at me.

"hi, maka goodmorning!" she said as she held the door open so we could walk through.

I told her about what happened this morning and she told me that yumi had called her too, but tusbaki said she wasnt as harsh to her, so that got me thinking, am i gonna be the little ball that shes gonna kick around like she did with the last member that sent them packing just to get away from that 'SheHulk'. Tusbaki and I walk down the hall all the way down to studio 42, when we walked in we saw kidd sitting on a stool practicing.

"sup" kidd said not looking up from the cords he was strumming

"hey, wheres yumi?" tusbaki asked as she looked around for the women.

"yeah, when is that she beast, she took her time to call me about not being on time, and then she the one not to show up"i said as i walk towards my guitar, and i picked it up and plopped on to the couch."well, she said she'd be back but that was an hour ago." kidd said still mot looking up from his intense cord strumming.

"eh, lets just practice. if she comes back then, we burn the witch." i said as i joined kidd

"god! maka dont says stuff like that!" tusbaki said as she held her hand to her heart

me and kidd both started laughing.

SOUL'S P.O.V

Another day, got outta bed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and headed out the door. I looked at my phone, 17 missed call : black*star.

"god, what the hell does he want." i whispered to myself

I shoved my phone in my pocket, ignoring all the messages i had got since ill see him in about 15 minutes from now cause i was on my way to help the band practice their parts, but i wasnt fully awake so i thought it wouldnt kill me to grab a cup of coffee. there is a deathbucks near by so ill just walk to that one. A little time past and i saw the building in sight, but as i got closer and closer, my ear caught sight of this women, she had pink hair, we ended up meeting at the entrance of the coffee joint. she was to busy on her phone to relies i was trying to get her attention, so i didnt open the door...she didnt move,or look up, she was waiting for me to open the door so she didnt have to look up from her cell phone. "EHem." i forced out a noise so she would notice me, and then she looked up and said " are you gonna open the door?" surprised at what she said i just walked in and went to the cashier and ask for the coffee i wanted and sat down at one of the booths and waited for my coffee...


End file.
